Uncharted Territory: Klaine Edition
by klainer96
Summary: Teacher!Blaine and Student!Kurt fic


**Hey guys! So this is my 2nd fic. I think it's way better than my 1st one. It's rated M for future chapters. I will try to post twice a week. I love reviews!**

* * *

Uncharted Territory: Klaine Edition

Chapter 1:

Today, the start of my Junior year at William McKinley High School. The start of another day of my torturous life of being the only out gay kid at school. Another day of getting slushied by jocks. Oh joy.

I walked through the door of WMHS, seeing Mercedes and Rachel by their locker laughing and looking at their new schedules for the year. New teachers, new faces, same old school, and the same fashionable me. Of course nothing starts out the year without a dumpster toss by the jocks, and a bright red slushy by Karofsky, my brand new Marc Jacobs collection ruined. Could my day get any worse.

"Kurt, what happened to you. It looks like your clothes went through a paint shop and then got rolled in last night's dinner." Mercedes and Rachel, always there to cheer a guy up after the daily slushy and dumpster toss.

"Let's get you to the bathroom stat. Do you still have a change of clothes in your locker from last year."

"No 'Cedes but a brought a pair from home. Of course my new school outfit would get ruined on the first day of school, I mean… these clothes are not cheap." They led me to the bathroom and picked to ice and slush out of my hair like I had done to them hundreds of times. Thank God for my amazing friends from glee or I would not survive a day. Although they weren't always the brightest ...(cough)… Brittany, they always had my back.

After I'd changed into a new pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt, with a pale blue scarf, and my black and white boots, I gathered the books I needed for my first class which was Art with Mr. Sagota. It was a pretty boring class because although I am an artsy person I am not to thrilled with art class. Maybe it's because I'm not the best drawer but still I got through that class, talking to Tina most of class. The next class I had on my awful first day of school was AP Biology with Mrs. Eife. She seemed like a very nice, fun women in her early forty's, and I knew by the syllabus she gave us for the class that this year would be a breeze. Everyone in the class was falling asleep during her welcome speech, and I wondered how some of the people in the class got in to AP Bio in the first place. Luckily the class I had next was Chorus, and there were only 4 of us. Me, Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes, and since it was with Mr. Shue, who probably didn't want to have to put up with Rachel more than once a day, he gave us a study period for the whole year. So I already know I aced one of my classes. I had lunch next, and all us glee kids sit at the same table. Rachel blabbers on to most of the table who are not listening to her about how much she practiced over the summer, while Finn and the other boys talk about football tryouts. Brittany is telling Santana about Lord Tubbington's new diet, while Mercedes, Tina, and I talk about the latest Vogue issue. Lunch is still disgusting as always, although they did add in a new salad bar, which makes lunch a little bit better. Towards the end of class I ask Rachel what class she has next.

"I have World Cultures with Mr. Anderson," says Rachel with a little trill in her voice.

"That's what I have next Rachel. Did you hear anything about the new teacher?"

"Not much except that he's young, like in his early 20's." 'Well hopefully he's nice since he's around our age.' As soon as I thought that, the bell rang, and it was time to go to his class.

I was the first one there and I took a seat in the front row, on the far end, towards the left end of the room. I started to see some familiar faces from my other classes, and some new faces. There were a couple football players in the back of the room, like Finn and Azimio, and some cheerleaders, Quinn in particular who I at least knew. I hadn't seen Mr. Anderson walk in the room with his coffee in hand, but when I looked up, I couldn't look away. He was _hot!_ No like seriously I could not take my eyes off him. The way his hair curled and the way his hazel eyes sparkled, he was so dreamy.

He finally spoke, "Hi everyone. I'm the new teacher Mr. Anderson. I'm a little nervous because this is my first year teaching, but I'm sure we'll have a great year." He finally met my gaze as I was the only one paying any attention. He handed out our syllabus for the year, and it seemed pretty simple, but who knows how the year will go.

"So to start out the year, I figured I'd give you a quiz to start off the year." The whole class grunted in response. "Don't worry it's a fun quiz." He handed out the quiz, and winked at me, as a gave him a faint smile.

Name: Kurt Hummel

Favorite Color: Sky Blue

Role Model: Patti LuPone

Favorite Sport: I don't really like sports, but if I had to choose I guess I would say football, because I was on the football team.

Most Noticeable Thing about you: My designer clothes, or my high voice

Favorite Broadway Musical: Definitely Wicked. I've seen it so many times, I couldn't tell you how many.

What do you want to be when you grow up: I would LOVE to be on Broadway, it's been my dream for as long as I can remember.

Favorite School Subject: French

Favorite Thing to do: What I love more than anything is singing, but then again I also love to shop and pick my outfits for the week.

Your Moto: Fashion Before Comfort.

I was the first one to turn in my quiz. I was internally laughing because I wondered what some of the football players were putting on the quiz for the question like favorite Broadway musical. Hah like any of those football players besides like Finn have seen any. I watched him look at the papers we handed in glancing up every few seconds. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a green and white tie, and a pair of semi-tight khakis and a black pair of converse. He fashion sense was okay; a lot better than most of the guys at this school. Once everyone had handed in their papers he took role. I could see he was trying to memorize all the faces. I smiled at him when he called my name, and he smiled back. I raised my hand towards the end of class to ask him if we should turn in our summer assignments.

"Kurt right," he said, and wow his voice was very soothing. "What's your question? Fire away."

"Mr. Anderson, I was wondering if you wanted to collect our summer assignments."

"Yes, I did want to collect them, but I almost forgot. Thanks Kurt. Alright everyone just because I'm the new teacher doesn't mean I'm not going to make you do anything. So pass them up, and if you don't have them I'll give you an extra day to turn them in without marking them late, since it is the first day back at school. Fair enough." Our class period went by very fast that day. Mr. Anderson seemed like a really fun teacher. He certainly liked to crack a lot of jokes, but I was the only one that laughed at them. He smiled at me every time I laughed.

"Thanks Mr. Anderson, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurt. See yah!" As I walked to my next class, which was in a different building I pictured Mr. Anderson in my head. They weren't always appropriate thoughts by hey I'm a teenage boy; what do you expect? I pictured his lips on mine, very forceful and needy, whispering my name in my ear. Running my hands through his curls, pulling on them until they came out 1 by 1, but I had to forget about these thoughts because the blood was starting to run south, and the jeans I am wearing are way too tight for that. Religion was pretty fun, because the teacher just talked about what we were going to learn during the year. She said we would only have about 6 projects this year, and 4 tests on vocab in the chapters, and the rest of the time we would just free lance.

After religion I had Calculus BC with Mrs. Connolly. I had had her last year and she was awesome. A lot of people said she was really mean, but maybe she liked me because a lot of people called me teacher's pet, which I don't think was true, I just really love math. We turned in our summer packet, which I did fabulously on by the way. I had the packet done before we had even gone on break. Luckily I was in a class with really smart people like Mike and Tina.

We all had •AP English Language and Composition next, which I wasn't too thrilled about because I did not want to have Mrs. Lipschultz. She was a really tough grader, and although I like English, and I do very well in that class does not mean I enjoy it. So after her long spiel about what books we'd be reading, I was so glad that class ended so I could go to my favorite class French.

Since I can pretty much speak fluent French they put me in French 5 with all seniors. Sure I was excited to be in such an advanced class, but I didn't know anyone and it was hard enough getting around McKinley with the friends I have. I answered a lot of questions in French class. Madame Alfonsi was new to the school this year, but she always laughed at my jokes, and played some awesome French music, and my favorite part about her was that she loves Lady Gaga, so during that class, her and I would go on random tangents about how awesome Lady Gaga is. The class ended way too soon for my taste.

I drove home still thinking about Mr. Anderson. I needed a plan, and then I thought of it, the perfect way to get him to notice me….

To Be Continued…


End file.
